The Battle For Him
by SatanSins666
Summary: When an American wizarding school is bombed by Iraq, many students are sent to Hogwarts. Hermione soon finds she's in love with a certain Gryfondor, but so is a new American. What now! Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

A Note To All: Okay, first off, I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, so please do not sue!!! Second, my last story did really well up until the ending, so hopefully this one will do better. This time I promise no one is going to die, so no need to get snotty. Third, I hope this story goes down well, and there are probably a couple stories similar to this one, but I didn't copy anything, so just so you know. Please R/R and there will be more chapters!!! Thanks!!!

P.S. Anything I say about Iraq is not true and I pray never will happen, but I had to make it seem… real I guess. So don't think I'm like an assassin or anything. Again, I pray nothing will ever happen to America again after the Twin Towers.

****

The Battle For Him

__

Dear Diary,

This is rather odd for me to be writing to you, since I hardly write in journals. But for some reason, I find it a good moment to share this with you. There is a war going on in the states with Iraq, and recently, they have bombed several places. They actually bombed a school, and it happened to be a wizarding school.

So now guess what! A whole load of wizards and witches are coming to Hogwarts, and yeah. I know there's not much more to say other than that, but I just felt that this was a moment to acknowledge. Maybe I'll write again soon.

Love, Hermione

Hermione set her peacock feather quill down on the train cushion, and flipped back a couple of pages. The last time she wrote in her diary was when she had received her letter to Hogwarts. She giggled to herself as she shut her little book.

Harry leaned onto his arms, trying to peer over the pages. His green eyes glinted in the sunlight. "What's that there, Hermione?" he asked raising his brows above his glasses rims.

Hermione grinned. "Just my diary. Not that it's any of your concern." She gave him a smug look, and Harry grinned. She loved that grin.

"So, uh, what do ya think about these American kids?" asked Ron through mouthfuls of Bernie Botts Every Flavor Beans. "I mean, do you think they'll be nice, or stubborn?" Hermione shrugged, as did Harry.

As if called on cue, the compartment door slid open. Standing there was a girl. She was blonde, her hair straight and shiny. It was cut shorter in the front than in the back so the front rested on her shoulders. Her silver blue eyes sparkled as she smiled. She wore makeup, but not gobs of it. Just a little chocolate eyes shadow and some black mascara, and a purplish tint of lip-gloss. She wore a white tank and on the upper left side were green sewed initials of "SA". She wore a plaid green and black miniskirt that showed off very slim and tan legs. On her feet were tall, black sandals that strapped over French manicured toenails.

Hermione glanced at Ron, whose mouth was dropped open in ah. She then took a glance at Harry, who thankfully didn't seemed fazed at all by the girl's appearance. The blonde smiled, and said, "Hi, I'm Selene. Selene Addams. Mind if I sit down?" She motioned to Ron's right.

Instantly he nodded. She flashed him another smile as she sat down. "So, who might you be?" She asked the trio.

"Well," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

Selene's eyes widened as she said, "Harry Potter? The famous Harry Potter?" She squealed in excitement. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just… well, before Gatren was bombed, almost every lesson in Defense Against the Dark Arts had mention of you, and how you concerned Voldermort. It's just that I can't believe I'm actually meeting you! It's like meeting Eliza Dushku!"

"Who?" all three British said at once.

Addams laughed. "Oh never mind. She's an American celebrity. So anyway, how's England? I've actually never been to Europe before until now, so yeah."

"Well, I imagine it's different from the United States." Hermione popped a chocolate frog into her mouth.

"Well, I've heard about the London Eye. Have you ever been on it? It sounds real awesome. Or what about the London Dungeon?"

Before any of the American's questions were answered, the door flung open again. This time, it wasn't a cute American blonde girl, but a filthy British blonde boy. As usual, he had a smirk on his face. "Well, it looks to be that we've found another. But you're a lot prettier than the others." His pale blue eyes bounced around Selene's perfect body. He then shot glares at the Golden Trio. "Please, miss, you don't want to be hanging around these filths. There are **_better _**people to be with. I can help you there."

Harry cringed as he remembered that exact line from seven years ago. He took a fleeting look at Ron, who seemed to be just as flustered as Harry. Then Hermione had that scowl she always wore when Malfoy was in the room.

Malfoy reached out a hand, and said, "I'm Draco Malfoy."

Hesitantly, Selene took it. **_So much for making a new friend,_** Hermione thought. "Selene, Selene Addams," said the American. "But for one thing, Mr. Malfoy, I actually like hanging out with these filths, and I can't seem to help but say that if anyone's a filth in this train compartment, it would be you." Draco's brow furrowed into a glare, but remained silent. "But, uh, thanks for stopping bye. Buh-bye." During her words, Selene had stood up, and at her last words, had pushed Malfoy out of their train compartment. She slammed it shut.

"So who's Malfoy?" she asked.

"Forget who he is!" Hermione cheered. "You just, wow, I mean, not many people have actually stood up against a Malfoy. They're retched people they are."

Harry smiled. "Yeah, you might not want to become chums with Malfoy's sort. He'd probably only want to be friends with you because of your looks anyway."

"Oh really? What about them?" Sleene asked, raising one of her brows.

Ron snorted. "Oh, please. You're really beautiful, don't tell us you aren't aware of it."

Hermione downcast her eyes. How come they never said that to her? Oh well, she was always known for the girl with bushy brown hair, overlarge teeth, and was into books more than boys. She had accepted that for the past six years, so why would now be any different? Hermione nodded to herself, and shrugged the whole topic off completely.

"So, Selene, tell us about America," Hermione stated cheerfully.

During the whole train ride, the new friend shared with them all about the United States, and about everything that went on. Although she may have asked about England, someone would always get her back onto telling about her home country.

A couple times when Hermione was gazing out the window, she saw Harry's reflection in the glass, and noticed he was staring at her. More than once she would turn around, and immediately Harry would turn back, smiling. Hermione couldn't help but smile either.

After several hours on the train, it finally became slower. Soon, it rested at a stop at Hogsmeade. All the students were escorted out of the train, first years were separated away from the other students.

"All American students, please step this way!" bellowed Hagrid.

"Whose that?" Selene asked in worry.

Hermione giggled. "Oh that's just Hagrid. He's really nice and fun; you'll like him, don't worry."

Selene nodded and said, "Ok then. I guess I'll see you guys later then." She turned and began sauntering towards the woolly British, but Hermione grabbed her shoulder at the last minute.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade," she said. Selene smiled, and Hermione returned it.


	2. Chapter 2

A Note to All: Few!!! Sorry it took me so long to update!!! I feel really bad, honestly I do, but I hadn't gotten many reviews, and I've been really busy since I'm going into 7th grade and starting a new school and all. So finally, I've updated!! As usual, no characters by J.K. Rowling belong to me, so no need to be pissed with me or anything. Anyways, on with the chapter!!!

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat together at their inhabited Gryfondor table. Seamus and Neville also joined them. The sorting for not only the first years, but the American kids was about to start.

All grew silent as in walked Professor McGonagal, with a group of about forty students trailing behind her. Hermione caught glance of a blonde girl, and she waved. Selene returned it. The more Harry and Ron took notice; Selene was the only blonde American in the group.

"Do you think she'll be sorted into Gryfondor?" Hermione questioned Harry.

He shrugged. So much for his opinion.

The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool, as tradition stood its stand. He started to sing his yearly song, this time different from fifth year's. Soon, it finished, and all the American students stood in aw. Professor McGonagal whipped out a roll of parchment, and began to read off in order.

"Selene Addams," she announced. Selene's blond hair flashed in the candlelight as she approached the stool upon which the hat rested. Professor removed the hat as Selene sat down. The ragged pieces of cloth was placed upon her head as it began to talk. Never had the hat spoken aloud as it was deciding the proper fit for the student. How odd.

"Ahh, an American witch I see. Well, I must say; you'll do well at this school. You have potential, I see. That's a great attribute to have to become successful at Hogwarts. You are full of power, a leader in many ways, that's for sure. But I have two options to put you. Gryfondor would be a good choice. You're full of leadership and loyalty. But then again, Slytherin is just as a good choice. Power and endurance is a beautiful thing to own."

There was quite a long moment of silence where the hat said nothing. Everyone was still stunned since the Sorting Hat had never spoken to the audience aloud. Everyone always assumed he spoke in the student's mind and **_only_** their mind, on account that was what had happened to them. Finally, the pin drop silence was interrupted when the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Oh, bloody hell," said Ron. "And here I was hoping she and I could go together."

Hermione smiled. "Ron, honestly. Just because we never got along with any other Slytherins doesn't mean we can't get along with Selene. She did after all turn down Malfoy." She patted her mate's hand in sympathy.

"Yea, I suppose," Ron mumbled.

"Hey, Ron, c'mon, it's a new year. Don't let Addams bring you down." Harry said, turning back to the Sorting. He glanced at the Slytherin table, and caught a glance of Selene. She was awfully pretty. Then she did something Harry had to double take to know if she in fact did it. Selene had just winked at him! She did, and Harry was certain. Blushing, he turned back again to the ceremony.

Hermione awoke the next morning, refreshed, and totally ready for classes. She got dressed, and hurried down into the common room. Harry and Ron were not there, which wasn't surprising. So she headed off to the Great Hall anyways.

She arrived, just as Selene approached the grand double doors. "Hey, Hermione. Sleep well?" she asked pleasantly.

"Fine, you?" asked the brunette.

"Alright I suppose. Harry sure is hunky isn't he?"

Whoa, that was certainly off topic! Hermione stopped dead in her tracks. "Huh?"

"Oh, please, Granger. Don't tell me you don't see it. His jet-black hair, those adorable green eyes that make you all fuzzy inside, and not to mention that scar! What amazing hunkiness that adds!"

"Selene, Harry and I are just friends, and I've never seen him anything other than that."

Selene smirked. "Sure, Hermione. But I saw how you were looking at him last night, and on the train. You can't fool me. Remember, I'm American." Selene lifted her brows at Hermione before heading to the Slytherin table.

Hermione couldn't help but feel uneasy about that. Although she wasn't sure what for, she just did. Did she have feelings for Harry? It seemed impossible, but maybe it didn't.

At that point, Hermione had made it to the Gryfondor table, and she was surprised to see her two best friends already there. Harry's eyes met hers, but the witch quickly glanced away. She seated herself, and picked out some slices of toast.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry said.

"H-h-hey," she replied.

"Hermione what's wrong with you this morning?" the red head asked.

"Nothing, why?" she asked, although she new exactly what for.

"Oh never mind," he said seeming steamed a tad.

"So, uh, Hermione. I saw you talking to Selene just now. Had she said anything about me?" Harry asked, looking embarrassed.

The slice of toast Hermione was buttering was dropped instantly, several crumbs escaping from it. "Huh, what?" she asked nervously.

"Had Selene mentioned anything about me when she was talking to you earlier in the hall?" Harry repeated.

"Uh, um, no," Hermione lied, fidgeting with her butter knife.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, putting a hand on her shaking hand.

"Yea, perfectly fine," Hermione answered, getting control of her hand. "I'm just, you know, excited about classes starting." She shoved Harry's hand away, dropped her knife, and stood up. "See you guys in Potions," Hermione told them before leaving the Great Hall, leaving Ron and Harry very perplexed.

Seamus leaned over and said, "What's got Hermione's knickers in a twist?"

Ron shrugged. "Donno."

However, Harry had a suspicion on what was wrong. He watched her go until she disappeared, then finished his slice of toast. After finishing off his glace of orange juice, he declared to his buddies, "Hey, I'm, um, going to the library."

Ron choked on his orange juice. "Whatever for?" he asked, frowning.

But it was too late; Harry had already left their table.


End file.
